Guerra y guerreros
by Bloo Hatake
Summary: -Me las van a pagar engendros- les amenazo, quizá no ahora pero mas adelante ellos dos iban a pagar muy caro el haberle traicionado. Sigilosamente salió de su preciado escondite, el armario de juguetes.


_**Guerras y guerreros **_

-¡Sasuke Uchiha ven acá en este mismo instante! –el grito de Sakura resonó estridentemente por toda la enorme mansión Uchiha. El pelinegro mayor fulmino con la mirada a sus secuaces quienes lo miraban con arrogancia disfrazada de inocencia, que no lograba satisfacer al Uchiha mayor.

-A ti te llamo –le conteste uno de ellos serio, sin titubear y con un destello de maldad pura en sus ojos. ¿Querían chantajearlo? ¿Acaso el par de secuaces creía que podrían ganarle? ¡Bah! Si el caía, no caía solo. En esta guerra no había participado el solo, todos habían combatido y no asumirá solo él los castigos.

-Me las van a pagar engendros- les amenazo, quizá no ahora pero mas adelante ellos dos iban a pagar muy caro el haberle traicionado. Sigilosamente salió de su preciado escondite, el armario de juguetes. Afuera de el, lo esperaba una hermosa chica con mirada asesina.

-Hola mi amor –le saludo Sasuke tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de expresión facial que delatara alguna mala acción, después de todo, no había sido su culpa.

-Sasuke Uchiha –bien, esto no podía ser bueno. Ella jamás lo llamaba de ese modo a no ser que estuviera muy, muy, MUY, enojada. Pero no por nada el era Sasuke Uchiha, podía controlar perfectamente a su irritable esposa a la perfección- Me puedes explicar por que demonios el baño esta repleto hasta el tope de espuma, por que la pieza de los niños esta completamente desordenada y con rastro de la misma sospechosa espuma de baño y por que en mi cocina ya no hay nada comestible dado que todo esta regado entre el suelo de la cocina y el comedor –termino de decir. Sasuke trago saliva un tantito nervioso- ¿Qué dices en tu defensa? –le pregunto duramente. Bien, era hora de jugar su carta mas preciada, era hora de defenderse como todo un Uchiha, de llevar a la practica sus años como ninja, de demostrar lo talentoso que era.

-Es culpa de los mocosos, ellos partieron todo- sentencio con tranquilidad y terquedad. Si bien, no había empleado el mejor arte ninja, era la mas perfecta solución, si, ¡Una solución suicida! Aunque Sasuke dijera la verdad y toda la verdad, porque era cierto que sus queridos hijos habían comenzado la pelea de espuma y luego habían cambiado sus armas para atacar con comida, nunca se imagino la reacción que emergería en Sakura al oír su declaración.

-¿¡Cómo puedes hacer eso?! ¡¿Cómo culpas a tus hijos por tus errores Sasuke?! –gritó indignada. ¿Acaso él creía que ella era tonta? ¡Ja! Ella no caería en su jueguito, mira que culpar a sus retoños por tamaño desorden, cuando simplemente era su culpa, cuando simplemente fue el quien no pudo controlar la situación.

-Es verdad. Suske fue quien comenzó a hacer espuma y quien la lanzó y Hanako decidió atacarme con comida ¡No es mi culpa!

-¡Pero eres su papá! Tú debiste detenerlos y no destruir la casa –culmino fastidiada. ¿Qué clase de padre era el Uchiha?

-Eran dos contra uno, ¡Do contra uno Sakura! –replico Sasuke a su favor, ella no comprendía, ella no conocía la verdadera identidad de sus endemoniados hijos, ¡Él si! Sakura jamás los vio comportarse de mal modo, frente a ella eran un par de angelitos pero a sus espaldas eran unos demonios.

-Sasuke, son unos niños, apenas tienen cuatro años por dios, ¿Qué pueden hacer? –lanzar espuma, comida, pegarme, gritar, correr, escabullirse, podían hacer muchas cosas y sobre todo muchas travesuras.

Definitivamente no había sido buena idea cuidarlos mientras Sakura iba de paseo con sus amigas.

Bañarlos había sido un completo desastre, Suske consideró que era muy aburrido, de modo que vacío el frasquito completo de burbujas y luego comenzaron a jugar con la bendita espuma esparciéndola por todos lados. Y como su hermano había hecho tal genialidad, Hanako no podía quedarse atrás, de modo que corrió a la cocina seguida de un alterado Sasuke, abrió la alacena y comenzó a lanzar todo lo que estuviera a su paso, Suske la imito e iniciaron su divertida guerra de comida en la cual Sasuke por extraños motivos se vio incluido estando él en un frente y sus amados mellizos en el otro.

La puerta de la casa se abría lentamente y como buenos guerreros en situaciones extremas, los tres Uchiha tomaron la mejor decisión posible ante este poderoso y feroz enemigo. Esconderse.

-Sakura entiéndelo, ¡Son malos! –alego Sasuke y para su desgracia justo en ese momento su pequeña hija de cuatro años, cabello negro amarrado en dos moñitos altos y de poderoso ojos verdes salía corriendo llorando a mares hacia su querida madre.

-¡Mami! ¿Papi no nos quiere? –pregunto entre sollozos. Sakura la tomo en brazos y la alzo suavemente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas, la acariciaba y le daba un besito en la mejilla.

-Si los quiere Hanako, solo que esta un poco loquito –la niña seguía llorando suavemente. Sakura miro a su esperpento de marido y le susurro –Ves lo que consigues y espero que te agrade el sofá Uchiha –se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el cuarto de su hija. La niña, aun en brazos de su madre, levanto su cabeza y miro a su padre con una expresión digna de un Uchiha triunfador, le saco la lengua descaradamente para luego volver a acurrucarse en su madre y seguir sollozando.

-Nadie le gana a las lágrimas de Hanako papá, deberíais saberlo. Yo y Hanako dormiremos con mi mami hoy porque estamos muy triste por lo que dijiste de nosotros –le dijo su hijo mientras le sonreía feliz y emocionado. ¿Cómo un pequeño mocoso de cuatro años podía ser tan manipulador y una enana de la misma edad tan buena actriz?

-Mocoso, te dije que no pienso caer yo solo. Mañana se van a quedar solos conmigo y me las van a pagar –lo amenazo Sasuke pero el niño seguía mirándolo altanero.

-¿A si? Pues mañana Hanako va a llorar de nuevo y le diré a mi mami que nos gritaste y que nos decías a cada rato que éramos una molestia para ti –amenazo Suske. ¿Qué se cría el mocoso? ¡Tenia cuatro años! ¡No vencería al poderoso Sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke lo tomo por los pies y lo puso boca abajo con enorme facilidad.

-¿De verdad crees eso hijito? –le pregunto con el mismo tono usado por el pequeño. Este sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Papá estas cosas no se hacen, yo soy solo un niñito pequeño –le dijo haciendo un mohín y sollozando pero con un expresión altiva.

-Yo no soy tu mamá, a mi no me engañas –Sasuke se controlaba con todas sus fuerzas para no destrozar a su hijo en ese mismo instante. Si no fuera porque con su hijo usaba su sorprendente inteligencia en contra de él, estaría sumamente orgulloso.

-Papi, si no me bajas mi mami te quitara esa cosa que tanto te gusta y que te quito la otra vez –obviamente su hijo no tenía ni la mas minima idea de que era esa "cosa" que le habían quitado a Sasuke la otra vez pero el Uchiha mayor si que lo tenía muy en claro- Papi, bájame en este mismo instante –sentencio su hijo mayor.

-No, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo enano?- Su hijo sonrió maliciosamente antes de comenzar a gritar.

-¡¡MAMA, PAPA ME ESTA PEGANDO!! ¡¡MAMA!! –comenzó a gritar Suske con desesperación, antes de que Sasuke pudiera taparle la boca su querida esposa ya había vuelto al pasillo y lo miraba furiosa.

-¡SASUKE UCHIHA BAJA EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE A TU HIJO! ¡Y TE QUEDAS SIN SEXO POR UN MES! –Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que bajarlo y mascullar una sarta de insultos entre dientes. Sakura volvió a la pieza de la pequeña Hanako.

El pelinegro reclamaba entre murmullos, ¿Cómo sus hijos hacían esas cosas? ¿Quién les había enseñado a ser tan manipuladores? ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a él? ¡Su padre!

Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notaba la curiosa mirada de su pequeño hijo. Este, al notar que su padre no le prestaba la atención que debía prestarle, no opto por nada mejor que darle una patada en la pierna.

-¿Qué quieres enano? –preguntó molesto. ¡Él era el responsable de todos sus problemas! Hanako hacia lo que Suske le dijera que hiciera, ella solo actuaba, ¡ese niño era la mente maestra detrás de todos sus problemas! Por culpa de ese niño dormiría en el sofá quien sabe por cuanto tiempo y más encima, no tocaría Sakura hasta que a esta se le diera gusto y gana. ¿Y que recibían los niños? ¡NADA! Recibían el cariño que el merecía, las atenciones que él quería, recibían todo y a él no le tocaba nada. ¡No era justa su vida!

-Papi, ¿Qué es el sexo? ¿Se come? ¿Cómo se hace?


End file.
